Rippers Mistakes
by Djap
Summary: a GilesRipper x Xander Story Warning: it's not betad yet. I'm from Germany but enjoy nonetheless!


**RIPPERS MISTAKES **

**A BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR:** Djap

**PAIRING:** Xander Harris x Rupert Giles/Ripper

**DISCLAIMER:** They aren't mine and I won't make any money by using them. I'll play just a little with them before I'll put them back on their shelf, okay?

**RATING:** NC17

**GENRE:** First Time, Humour, kind of PWP

**WARNINGS:** light bondage, light D/s

**BETA:** HELP? PLEASE?

**DEDICATION:** Once in a time there was an author, who made me giggle insanely because of a very bad (and I mean BAAAAD) characterisation of Ripper in a story, so I decided to try my own luck with him. Let's see, what I'll make out of it… evilgrin

**SO TAKE A GLASS WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**DJAP**

**Rippers Mistakes**

**a Djap story**

Xander was bored. Very bored as he yawned for the fifth time in a row and rubbed his good, but tired eye. Since he lost Anya there was really no more fun in his life – at least on the sex department. He may have grown up to an adult now, but that doesn't mean he forgot how much fun sex could be and stopped thinking about it.

Unfortunately he had no partner for a few bed acrobatics from time to time and he had grown tired to date his own right hand. There was only so much fun it could provide you with, if you had been used to another human being… erhm… creature… giving you pleasure.

After his return from Afrika, Xander choose to live in London, near the New Council, where he could work occasionally for Giles and the Slayeretts. He lives alone at his apartment, because all his old friends live elsewhere in the world and he has no good ability to make new friends easily. He works occasionally as a carpenter too, but he isn't with his heart in it.

So most of his time he sat there in his favourite armchair, depressed, staring at his wall or the fireplace, without recognising anything interesting there. He had tried to meet Giles more often, now that he lived near him, but the new Head of the Council, didn't have much time for lazy things like friends anymore.

He yawned a second time, before he groped around for the television remote as it started. Again.

Jesus, no. Please not.

But Xander had no luck as he heart the bed in the room above his living room start to slap rhythmically against the wall. Then a second time accompanied by a low moan followed quickly by a low second moan. The third noise would rather be a groan and Xander knew he wouldn't be able to get through another round with these two this evening. Usually they got at it like rabbits and that was the last thing, he wanted to hear right now.

So he grabbed his brown leather jacket and his keys before he left his apartment in a hurry and in search for the possibility of his own nice nightly activities. He didn't know yet, that he would have an epiphany this night, which would change his lately so boring and depressing life.

And change it a lot.

He was a little bit drunk, as he walked down a dark and small alley, where he never had been before. At all the pubs he normally went, it was even more boring than at his home and the woman hadn't really been his type. He considered the possibility that after Anya any woman may look boring to him, as something in the corner of his good eye attracted his attention.

This door seemed to be a side entrance to a club, but this couldn't be. This man with the guitar couldn't have been Giles, could he? As new Head of The Council he surely hadn't the time for a second career as a singer? Not when he hadn't had the time to eat with Xander or visit him on a friendly basis at least once a month. "Mr-I'm-The-Boss-Now-Sorry-I-Have-No-Time-For-You-Xander" seemed obviously to prefer the anonymity of a club for his free time.

If Xander wouldn't have been slightly drunk, perhaps he would had understand the logic in Giles' argumentation. Sometimes it WAS easier to loose oneself in an anonymous crowd to relax from the daily stress, than it was to discuss his new life with an old friend. Nevertheless Xander didn't get this point at the moment so he didn't even stop to get into the club as he recognised it as a gay club. He just took a deep breath and opened the front doors to enter.

Xander was surprised as he saw the interior of the club, because he didn't know exactly what he thought he would find inside, but it was definitely not this. If you forget the fact, that there were only men at the club you could easily mix it up with a normal hetero club. There was a little dance floor, but not a lot of couples used it, because the music wasn't that good yet. There were tables and chairs in dark corners, with no free seats between them. At the bar were the usual type of singles who tried to flirt with anybody on two legs (like himself had been too, only one hour ago in another bar).

Xander could feel the excitement in the air, as a man got on the stage and tried to quiet the people in the room for an announcement: "Good evening, everybody. So here's the man you're all awaiting this evening…" He got interrupted by the whistling of at last seven different guys at and the loud clapping sound of dozens of hands, so he had to nearly scream to get heard over the crowd: "Ripper and his Guitarre!"

The men on the dancefloor just went insane. They jumped, screamed and whistled without end, until the entertainer left the stage and made room for the musician.

Xander, standing at a dark corner, started to wonder why Giles – and now he was sure it must be Giles – would perform as "Ripper". Over the last years Xander had gotten the impression that Giles didn't like to remember anything about this part of his past, but obviously that had changed somehow.

Then his thoughts got interrupted by "Ripper" walking on the stage and his mouth started to hang open: well, now was very clear, why he didn't call himself "Rupert".

The exlibrarian, Buffys exwatcher, Xanders exfatherfigure and now new Head of the Council surely wasn't on this stage. This man looked forbidding, demanding, self assured and very, very sexy. He wore skin tight leather trousers with black, heavy boots. Then there was this white undershirt and above it a satin shirt black as the night and shining. In opposite of the other times Rupert showed the "Ripper" in himself, he wore his glasses with pride and didn't hide them – in Xanders opinion a very good looking progress. Rippers' hair looked slightly rumpled, like he had gotten out of the bed only moments before, but his younger friend was sure this took more than half an hour work in front of a mirror. He had experience with this kind of things.

Xanders mouth started to water and for the first time in an awful long time he felt like a teenager again by only looking at somebody and getting hard – very hard. It had been a long while too, that he had lusted after another man. There had been other man in his sexlife, but not many and only One-Night-Stands. Never before had he been at a gay club but now was the first time he regretted that.

But perhaps it was only the fact, that Xander reacted this way, because he knew his older friend only in tweed and occasionally in Jeans and a nice t-shirt, but in nothing hot like that.

So it was only normal to lust after his friend… wasn't it?

Right at the moment as Xander started to tell himself that this lusting after Giles had to stop, Ripper started his show, now sitting on a stool and playing his guitar while looking around his audience. The room fell silent on an instant and it seemed as if anybody held his breath waiting for the first words of the song. Then he actually started to sing and Xanders brain stopped working. He couldn't tell what songs he did play, only that it was very captivating in it's own way. For the whole performance Xander only stood there with closed eye, forgetting about the rest of the world and everything else just listening silently and enjoying every second of it.

Xander had heard Giles sing before, even on a stage and it had been good but not in any way similar to this. Performing as Ripper obviously gave Giles the freedom of loosing himself in the music and making everyone in this room a gift with it.

But all great things has to end at one time or another and too soon Ripper played the last tunes of his last song for this evening. The applause and the whistling didn't stop for 10 minutes until he left the stage for good. While Xander tried to progress this whole situation he just had witnessed he noticed the continued restlessness of the other customers of the club. Something wasn't right yet and Xander was curious what the next attraction would be. After watching the other guys around him for a while he noticed they kept glancing at this one door directly beside the stage.

But for a good while nothing happened, so he decided to ask the guy right next to him about it. "What? You don't know about it? It's Thursday, and if Ripper saw somebody tonight which interested him, this person will get lucky. VERY lucky if you get what I mean…"

Xander gaped at the guys very dirty grin which was send his way. That really didn't sound like Giles at all, but probably Ripper would act exactly this way. It seemed he wasn't the only one who missed an healthy love life these days… "So do you know who it will be?"

"No, he doesn't choose a man two times and he has no special type either. He takes what pleases him."

"What happens, if this person turns him down?"

The guy looked at him without understanding. "Why should anybody be that stupid?" Xander had to say, the guy made a point there. If he hadn't known Giles before he would think exactly the same. Giles on the stage as Ripper (and Xander thought he would never think anything like that about Giles) was pure sex.

Just as Xander realized, that he wouldn't turn him down either, the door opened and the room fell silent again.

Only ten minutes earlier at the room right beside the stage Rupert and Ripper had an internal discussion:

"You can't go out there, Ripper."

"Why not?"

"You saw him there. It will change everything."

"Don't tell me you wouldn't approve a change, Rupert. I know you better. These evenings aren't what you need. You need a connection between all your different lives."

"But he can't that be for me."

"Why not? He knows you, he's your friend and besides he's very attractive."

"Maybe, but he's very straight too."

"So what does he do in a gay club?"

"Perhaps he didn't know it was one or perhaps he saw me outside and followed me in without knowing about it."

"I'm sure he does know it now!"

"But he doesn't know about our other habit yet…"

"…"

"Not even commenting this doesn't mean it can't be true, Ripper."

"…"

"Okay, okay. What's your plan then?"

"Just let me do this for you and you'll see it will make you happy."

"And what makes you so sure about it?"

"Well did you like singing again?"

"Yes…"

"See. Come on, there's a little fun to have…"

sigh

Ripper opened the second door out of the room wearing a smug grin.

Xander saw Ripper standing in the doorframe and his heart made an unexpected leap. Ripper still looked gorgeous while he was checking some of the guys around him out very obviously. Xander was so curious whom he would decide to choose, that he first didn't see him heading directly to him.

Then his heart hopped again as a guy positioned himself right in front of Ripper not giving him space like all the others around them had done before. Ripper looked perplexed at that and watched the man intently. He was taller than himself, muscled, wearing only black leather and looked entirely too sure of himself for Xanders tastes.

For a moment Xander feared a fight as this man tried to intimidate Ripper and Xander knew, that after fighting vampires and demons for years the man had not the slightest chances to beat Ripper. But the fight never started, because the man backed down after a short staring duel with Ripper making room for the other man with a bowed head.

Xander was really impressed just seconds before he realized that Ripper was staring at him und for a few tiny fragments of another second he wondered if he should just pass out to go round this upcoming conversation. But then it was too late and Ripper stood directly in front of him, grinning wide. "So tell me, Harris, what are you doing here?"

Harris? Giles would never call him that and he instantly realized it was a major turn on for him, especially with this hissed 's' at the end of the word. "Having fun."

"You don't even know the meaning of this word yet." Ripper stated, self confident, what challenged Xander immensely: "So what you try to tell me is that you know the meaning?" Xander felt incredulous looks on him all around the room. It doesn't seem, that Rippers prey usually is able to say more than "Yes!" or "Take me! Right her!" or anything like that. But this isn't the first time for him to deal with Ripper and he won't let him take the lead that easily.

"Are you suggesting I don't?"

"Well, show me, then we'll see!" For a very, very short moment Xander believes to see Giles in the mans eyes, not Ripper and he saw the shock and the disbelief in them. But the moment passed and Ripper was back, right before he leaned his way, grabbing him around his hips kissing him fiercely.

At the edge of his good eye Xander could see some of the man getting glazed eyes at that picture in front of them and some of them just passed out. He was able to notice this, because the kiss was… well it wasn't that good. There was too much tongue and too much haste in it. The movement was too frantic and the clicking of their teeth against each other didn't really make it better. Xander was thoroughly disheartened.

So much for the looks and the content of the package.

As the kiss ended Ripper looked smug though and Xander hadn't the heart to tell him otherwise. At least not in front of all this other men. So he grinned with plucked up courage:

"I see. Do you have something special on mind for me then?"

"Not for you alone, but for us both. Follow me!"

And Xander did just that.

As they heard the door click behind them they turned to face each other with a lot of insecurities: "So what was this kiss about, Ripper?"

Ripper looked stony and a little bit angry at this question: "You challenged me, so you'll have to live with it. Why are you here in the first place?"

"I saw you outside the club and got curious. I'm trying to meet you on a regular basis for at least three months and now you are here, playing your guitar and singing and I wanted to know why that would be more interesting for you then meeting an old friend."

"And, do you like what you see? Are you happy now?"

"No, I don't like what I see. Because you are the one who's not happy."

Ripper looked suddenly smug, but it felt forced as if a lot of anger could surface any minute. "And how is it that you think you know this? There has been a lot of fun for me these last months, so who do you think you are?"

"I'm your friend. And you are right in one way: Ripper may have had a lot of fun here and I do accept this fact. But you aren't only Ripper but Giles too and I'm very sure he at least needs more than that."

"And you think you are the right person to be this for Giles? Do you honestly think you can deal with me too, Harris?"

"I never said anything like that. And I never said you should change your behaviour either. I only told you, why I was here and answered your questions, so stop your whining!"

"I would never whine…" Ripper whined again, making Xander grin pointedly.

"Okay, okay, so tell my at last why you waited outside?"

"Because I didn't know you saw me there and I wanted to know what kind of guy you'd choose after I heard of this…" Xander made a face thinking about the right term for it "…ritual of yours."

"And as I stood there, right before you, why did you challenge and follow me?"

"Because you looked very hot." Xander reasoned on automatic until he realized it was exactly what he meant. He had the grace to blush at that, but this lasted only some seconds. Having been with an Ex Vengeance Demon could loosen you up about things a lot. This time Rippers smug grin wasn't fake: "So, do I still 'look hot'?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"So what was this kiss about?"

"You just asked me exact the same question only one minute ago, Harris! You are talking in circles here! Get a grip on yourself!"

"Yes I asked you this question earlier, but you didn't answer me."

"Yes, I did. I told you that you challenged…" for a second Ripper sounded like Giles lecturing him, so Xander didn't let him finish:

"That wasn't what I meant. I'm sure you can do better than that."

"Huh?"

"The kiss. It wasn't very good, you know…"

"Did you just tell me, I'm a bad kisser?"

"No, I just told you, that I believe you can kiss better than you showed at this poor performance earlier."

"Perhaps it's YOU that is the bad kisser of the two of us…"

Xander looked at him like Ripper was a five year old child explaining very reasonably: "Until two seconds ago you didn't even think the kiss was bad, so how'd you know I'd be the bad kisser?"

"I'll show you who's the bad kisser here!" Ripper nearly roared gripping him again, pushing him against the wall and plundering his mouth. It was… it still wasn't good. It was slightly better, but only fractions and Xander felt himself sighing deeply, after it was over.

"See." Ripper wiped his mouth, grinning just a moment with triumph before Xander leaned over, caught his head in both his hands and started kissing him back. First Ripper struggled to get free of his grip, then he groaned surprised deep in his throat before going slack in Xanders arm and letting the younger man kiss him as he'd like. Rippers eyes were dazed as they parted again and this time the smug grin was on Xanders side, and it was anything else then fake. "See, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I think I get the drift of what you mean. So… are you up to show me one or two things to improve my technique?"

"I think, that can be arranged."

"Just that you know it, Harris, I'm a Top."

"Jeez, calm down Ripper! I knew that already as I decided to come with you to my place this evening. If I wouldn't have been absolutely sure that you are in fact a Top, I wouldn't really be here in the first place."

Ripper looked a little lost about this piece of information. This hadn't been the answer he had been aiming for because only minutes before Xander had gone totally Alpha on him about the kisses, so what does this answer mean? "Huh?"

„Don't look at me that way, Rip. That look's stupid on you and this doesn't suit the brain-man at all."

"But your behaviour's utterly ridiculous. Just a few seconds before you goes all Alpha on me and now you don't want the power struggle about who gets to top. It seems, I obviously misinterpreted your earlier behaviour what means I'll be on my way out of this in the next minute…"

These few sentences did so sound like Giles that Xander was shocked, so he decided to bring Ripper back on the surface as quickly as he could. "Don't you dare!" Ripper stopped midway to the door at this whispered sentence. Xander had spoken in a deep, sensual voice to which he didn't dare misbehaving and which Ripper couldn't resist. He shuddered at that visibly and Xander grinned broadly, before he continued: "Just because I love getting fucked properly through the mattress doesn't mean there wouldn't be any power struggle to let you do exactly that to me, you know?"

"That's just illogical, even for your sense of logic, Harris…"

"No, it isn't. And by the way you really should know the famous Harris' stubbornness after all these years. But let me explain it for you, okay? I love being a bottom because that way my partner has to do a lot of the work in bed as the Top. So the Top is the one to come up with all the good ideas to spice things a little bit up.

That means if the Top doesn't come up with good ideas, and doesn't make me forget the world around me and my last resistance he won't GET to TOP, if you get my drift here, what should be power struggle enough for your senses.

There are so many ways to get a guy off without penetration, you won't even know what hit you, if you don't please me. And at your age you sure will need some recovery time first, before you can try again…

Before I forget it, I really like it rough sometimes, but at your situation I wouldn't dare to try to force me into anything I don't want, because there's always this slayer, who watches out for me…"

Xanders smile just broadened further, while Ripper tried to process all these new information. Especially the last suggestion about Buffy was not only utterly ridiculous and mean by the way, but also very Alpha again. It made Ripper horny as hell.

"So, where should we start?" Xander asked with a coy grin. Ripper seemed to think about it only a second before grabbing his backpack and heading right in the next room. Xander followed him intrigued before asking: "What do you want in my kitchen?"

"I haven't been in your flat before so I just decided I'll have to explore it by myself – in my own way. Well, that's your kitchen… nice. So any suggestions where you want to start from here?"

"Counter or table… that's a tricky question. Depends on what kind of activities you're suggesting. Food sex or rather the less messy parts to start with…"

"So Food Sex it is…" Ripper growled and pushed Xander straight to the kitchen table.

"Wait, I'll have to loosen the belt before…" Discarding the towel with which he wiped of the offending substance of Xanders back, Ripper hurried down on the edge of the table where Xander was wiggling, cursing loudly and tied down with his own belt. While the young man was still wearing his Jeans and shoes he obviously had lost earlier on this encounter his jacket and shirt. Ripper fumbled with the ties as Xander complained loudly: "But it burns and it tickles so much at the same time. Just cut this damn belt in halves so I can scratch my back properly. Damn, hurry up there…"

"Listen Harris, this rash looks really nasty and your skin reacted in only a couple of seconds, so I don't think it would be a great idea to scratch on it because it only would make it worse…"

"Just shut the fuck up, free me and finally stop lecturing me this instant, because it's me who has this damn rash and not you, so I will deal with it my own way."

"That's right but…"

"No buts! Now!"

"Okay. As you wish." Ripper stopped wrestling with the belt, took a quick search around the kitchen counter and spotted a very sharp looking knife with which he cut through the leather of the belt.

Xander jumped of the table before he reached around and started scratching his back like a feral animal, just seconds before stopping himself again wincing and cursing. "Why in the name of all gods above did you have to use the peanut butter?"

"Well, that's easy. I happen to like it really much, so I thought it a brilliant idea to start the food sex with licking it right from your back."

"Very brilliant indeed!" Xander snorted and started scratching again, wincing. "Using formic acid would have been nicer, you genius."

"Stop bitching at me. Why do you have peanut butter in your cupboard in the first place if you're allergic to it?"

"Because the girls love it for breakfast, when they visit, so Buffy bought some as I moved in at the store without my consideration. By thy way, you should know all this already."

"And why should I? I didn't know you had these allergies…"

"But you should have known. I have them since I was a small boy and since Buffy moved to Sunnydale the girls used to make fun of me about it, because in their opinion I couldn't eat any of the real good stuff for breakfast. They didn't stop it until I was twenty-one, and I'm sure you must have been there to hear it one time or another."

Ripper went quiet about that, because Xander was right, but that doesn't mean he would tell the boy this fact any time in the near future. Instead he decided to get practical about this situation: "Where do you store the ointment for any possible rash?"

"The second door on the right is the bathroom. Try the lowest shelve right above the sink and look for a violet tube." Xander started scratching again, but then he thought better about it and fetched himself and his guest something to drink. The scotch had a nice brown-golden colour and the light caught himself nicely in the liquid a short moment before it went smoothly down their throats after Ripper came back with the right item.

"You've got there a nice bathroom, Harris, which looks very cozy."

"Thank you, but could we talk about my sense for interior design later, after you had applied the ointment on my back? It's your fault after all that I'm hurting here…" Xander complained whining.

Ripper ignored his complaints, took his hand and guided him right back to the bathroom with a broad grin, answering: "I may know something better for your back than only this ointment. You can be sure, I'll take care of you…"

Xander Harris bathroom was indeed a very comfy room to be in. There was not only a shower in it, but a toilet and a big bathtub too, with enough room for two people in it. The walls were made with dark blue and white tiles with a gold edging, which made it look like a royal bath of some kind. The thick steam in the room condensed at the large mirror, building drops of water which dripped right on the dark floor made of black tiles.

On the way from the door to the bathtub one could find a lot of discarded clothes, which had obviously been taken of in a hurry.

The younger one of the two persons in the tub was actually cradling his own head in both his had, wincing in pain and cursing. From Xander's nose dripped a thin crimson line right into the still steaming bathwater while he spotted a growing bump under his brown hair. "What the hell was that about? Are you stupid or what?"

Ripper couldn't answer right away, because he was crouching down in the tub, shielding his hurting balls from further damage. Only seconds before he had had an armful of snuggly Xander, which he intended to make feel good with some light caresses here and there to relax him a little, as he absolutely unexpected jumped up squeaking, right before he lost his balance and crashed down again on the other man.

Ripper tried to forget his hurting best friends before snapping back: "That's my line here! I didn't do anything wrong here!"

"Nothing wrong? I'm ticklish like hell and you…"

Ripper, confused as he was from this new piece of information, didn't let him finish his sentence. Instead he asked: "You're ticklish?"

Xander looked defiant: "Yes."

"Really?"

"Don't ask stupid questions here, brain-man. Yes, I'm ticklish. So what want you say with this funny look?"

At that Ripper started to laugh loudly and wholeheartly. At first Xander wanted to leave the tub because of this unexpected and frankly unnerving outburst of his partner, but then he understood that Ripper meant nothing mean or gloating with it, but just the absurdity of this whole situation. Then he started grinning too before he fished for an towel beside the tub, to stop the bleeding of his nose.

After Ripper got his composition back he continued asking:

"So you did all this wiggling to tell me you're ticklish there and not to show me your appreciation of my efforts?"

"Well, … erm… yes."

"Why didn't you just tell me? I would have stopped instantly."

"You would?" Xander asked dumbstruck. "You wouldn't had used it against me?"

"No."

"That's … nice. Really."

"Why are you so surprised about it?"

"It is not important."

"No, it is important to me."

"Why should it be?"

"At least because we're trying to have sex here and…"

For a moment Xander was sure he was talking with Giles here and not with Ripper but at this situation he didn't really mind this fact, because these words pleased him very much.

"And?"

"… and we are friends and friends should talk about these things, don't they?"

Xander didn't have to ponder his answer for long so he answered honestly:

"Yes we're friends AND we're trying to have sex here. Perhaps even on a regular basis if we're on the same page. Okay, after having these things cleared, what do we now?"

"Well, first things first, I'd say. Let me check out your injuries because you surely won't argue with me, if I say the mood is ruined for the moment."

Xander grinned: "Perhaps lesser than you think, but you are right, because my libido can wait. First I'll let you have a look at my nose and then I'll make us some tea and we can reconsider this whole… thing back on the sofa at the living room. How sounds that?"

Ripper grinned too, looking for the First Aid Kit: "Sounds great, so let's get started."

Two silhouettes sat quietly on the sofa in the spacious living room of Xanders' flat nursing two steaming hot cups of tea in front of the crackling fireplace. They were both enjoying the quiet between them, knowing they didn't have to pretend with the other man, because they have been friends now for a couple of years and there aren't much situations, in which they haven't known the reactions of one another.

But one of these few situations is the way how they act in having sex with another person, so that must be the point why all these attempts had such fatal consequences and both of them were thinking about the way, how they could lighten up these awkward situations.

Xander had always this oral fixation meaning he likes to talk about things – and do other things with his mouth, by the way what could be considered as interesting later. His preferences to talk about problems had been a good thing with Anya before, so he figured that it could only help them now too, so he broke the comfortable silence between them asking:

"Ripper?"

"Hm?"

"You know, I like that you don't have problems showing yourself naked."

Ripper looked puzzled at that, watching intently the equally still naked person beside him. "What do you mean?"

Xander tried to explain: "It's great that you didn't put your clothes back on in the bathroom after we finished my medical check and made our way back here in the living room. I mean, you even lightened a fire in the fire place naked. That's pretty cool, I think. Most people I had sex with, didn't like to show their bodies of." For a moment he thought about adding, that Anya was the only exception of these experiences, but if he mentioned her now, the mood would probably really be broken for this evening, so he didn't. Besides, he figured, that he was talking to Ripper, who was way smarter than himself and knew her too, so there was no need to mention it.

"Really? That's a shame. I like to show, what I've got. I'd say for such an old man most of you think I am, I've got a nice and fit body, thanks to the training sessions with Buffy and the slayerettes."

"Yeah, you have. But I don't think you're old. Not anymore, you know. And I didn't mean the state of your body, but this." Xander lifted his right hand and let his fingers trace over the scars on Rippers back. "Most people are vain and would try to hide them." Xander thought shortly about it and added very quietly "Like I do too."

"I am a very vain man, especially the Ripper part of me. But I don't think anybody should try to hide the gotten scars, because they can exactly tell, who this person is you're watching. Besides, it's you who saw them as first, after I've got them, as you rescued me, so why should I hide them from you of all people?"

"You're right, that may be a stupid opinion. I just thought, that Giles wore every time these long trousers and long sleeves even in the hottest summer, so…"

"It wouldn't have been wise to show of the sign of Eyghon (I translated the German version, I don't know how the original sounds), don't you think? Besides, right now…"

"Yes, I know! You're Ripper and not Giles, so…"

"It would be nice, if you'd let me finish my own sentences, okay? I didn't want to say that, I wanted to explain, that things have changed, since there is the New Council. We all aren't these, who we used to be. And just that you know it, Giles may never show himself of to you, but that doesn't mean he didn't do it to others. For example I know for a fact, that he is a hedonist who loves to sleep naked in black silk sheets…"

This suggestion had the desired effect on his younger partner and Ripper grinned broadly as Xander fidget on the sofa, trying to pretend his thoughts didn't spring exactly at that moment from earnest conversation to sappy sex.

Ripper took both mugs out of their hands and placed them on the table in front of them, before he started nibbling on Xanders left ear. But these actions didn't convince the American fully, so he asked:

"So you still want to have sex with me? Despite all these 'accidents' earlier?"

"I… think so, yes, I want to, but if you have second thoughts, then it'd probably better we stop right now and I go home…"

"No!" Xander stopped him, as Ripper tried to stand up from the sofa looking for his clothes. "Please don't. I don't want you to go, really. I just… well first times with a new partner usually suck, but this one starts to get really weird, don't you think?"

Xander wondered if he did say the wrong thing nonetheless while Ripper seemed deep in thought, but when the older man answered, he lost all his doubts relative quickly: "Perhaps we started this just in the completely wrong way. Why don't we start with the easy 'standards' so to speak and work through them, before we begin with the more interesting stuff? I think we were crazy to believe we could do this like they show it on TV, so…"

At that Xander grinned and added: "Yes, you're right. We should both be old enough to know that this just couldn't work out the way we wanted it to. So, how do we start?"

"Making out on the sofa sounds nice to me, what do you think about this possibility?"

"Great." And with that Xander stopped talking and kissed Ripper also into silence. With their first touches and caresses on necks, shoulder blades and spines they started wiggling on the sofa to get a comfortable position on it. They succeeded by lying face to face beside each other, while Xander dangled dangerously on the edge of the furniture. They managed more stroking and kissing without further interruption, both of them enjoying the heat and the smell of the other one.

As Ripper started to map with his fingers regions further south, Xander stopped shortly to catch his hand and show him three different places with it, (one near the navel, a second on his inner thigh and a third right above his knee) while mumbling: "Here, here and here I'm ticklish. Just to prevent further damage from both of us."

Ripper surprised him by returning the favour and showing him two ticklish places of his own, before adding: "But I'm sure here you're not ticklish, are you?" After that he gripped Xanders red hot swollen flesh nestled right between two strong thighs tightly but expertly. That got him a deep satisfying rumbled moan in return from his young partner, which made him grin. "Yes, I'm sure you're not ticklish there, Harris. But to be sure, I think we should investigate this further."

Xander moaned again deep in his throat after a good timed stroke, before he felt Ripper tearing him back in a sitting position. He was a little bit perplexed about this, but he liked the thought, that Ripper had obviously found back in his leading role. He saw his partner throwing one of the pillows of the sofa on the floor and he felt his thighs getting spread a little just before his heart missed a beat, as Ripper sank between them with the grace of a hunting tiger.

But the awaited blow job didn't come and Xander had to tear his eyes open again, as these wicked and very talented hands played his body like an instrument. It seamed as if Ripper had at least four hands at the same time tucking slightly on his balls, gripping his cock, stroking his thighs, scratching with nails, just making him feel good in every way they could possibly do. Well, not in every way, the last bits of Xanders brain piped in, demanding a wet, hot mouth on the best parts of his body.

So Xander did, while he gripped the sofa beneath him nearly hard enough to tear it in shreds, what he thought, the other man wanted to here from him, to get what he want; he begged: "Please, Ripper. Please. Suck me off!"

Xander would never know, why his brain caught Rippers hesitation at this very moment so shortly before an earth shattering orgasm could hit him: But there was it and it made him think. It only lasted about ten seconds, before Ripper bent his head and took the head of his cock into this warm cavern, which promised heaven, but it were enough to bring a stop to the action. Before Rippers talented mouth could blow away any last coherent thought from his mind, Xander shoved his head lightly but determined away.

Ripper obviously irritated by this, snapped: "What is it with you, Harris? First pleading and now? What do you want?"

"I want…" Xander tried get his breath back in control "I want you to only do things you like to do. I just couldn't think of the possibility, that you might not like giving head, at that time, but now I know better and so I won't ask it of you in the future again. You don't have to do anything just to please me, if you don't like it. Do you understand me here, Ripper?"

Ripper jumped up from the floor and began pacing the living room like a caged animal. "I don't know what your stupid brain told you to believe now, Harris, but it can't be anything with a connection to reality." This answer stung, but Xander was not sure because of being called stupid or because of this bold lie. His hurt obviously showed in his face, because Ripper drew a sharp breath as the younger man looked at him.

Instead of accusing the other man, Xander knew better and continued his questions without commenting Rippers first answer: "So what is it? Is it the smell, the taste? Does it remember you that your partner is male? Is it too submissive for your taste? Or did… did someone rape you? Angel perhaps?"

This last question got at last an answer from the other one: "In the ninth hell no. No one… raped me ever. Not even… him. Besides it would only be another scar he brought me, nothing more. He was just a monster at that time. He couldn't have…"

"What, what is it? Did… did some other guy hurt you? Someone who was close to you, perhaps? Please tell me…"

Ripper bit his lower lip, fighting for control. It was clear, that his pride forbid him to tell this, but it was also clear, that he needed to tell it someone if he ever wanted to make his peace with it. Xander could see clearly trough Rippers defences that it was eating him up inside. "It's just stupid and meant nothing…"

"It obviously does, if you ask me. Please, I won't tell anyone… can't you really trust me this far after all these years…"

"I liked it. Giving head, I mean. I really loved it. But my first… lover… corrupted it. There came a time, when giving head freely and on my own will wasn't enough for him. He wanted to dominate me… no, that's not the right word. I would have let him dominate me, but he wanted to just plain use me for his own pleasure."

Xander felt with him. He knew the difference between these two words right enough and he wanted to show the other man, that he understood. So he stood up from the sofa and headed right for the other man, ignoring his way to block him and took him in a bear hug. First Ripper tried to fight him, but only for show it seemed, until he accepted the hug and returned it. Xander choose this moment to speak: "Believe me, I know the difference. What use has all freely given submission, if the dominant doesn't care for the wishes and the needs of its partner. Such a situation can never work!"

Ripper shivered in his arms, but didn't respond, so he decided they really need to hunt this ghost down, before they did anything more.

"Tell me, what did he do. I need to know it, so we can give you your fun on it back."

"It's still stupid. And…"

"Hush. Just tell me! Please."

"It's my gag reflex. I tried it so often, but I can't control it. Every time I go down on a guy, I think he would want to thrust in, but I can't let that happen. It just would give a mess and not in the good way. I have little control over it, if I do the work myself, but if someone thrusts, it's over. I can't trust a person, who could possibly looses himself on it, so I usually leave those early who ask me to go down on them."

"That's it?" Xander asked lightly.

"Yeah, all other things he wanted me to do, I liked or could bare without a second thought."

"Okay, and you don't really feel safe enough with me, so that you could go down and me without fear, that I could thrust into your mouth and gagging you?"

"I don't meant it that way. I trust you…"

"Please, I'm not offended by my own suggestion, okay? And I do see that you indeed did go down on me, before I stopped you. But this doesn't answer my question: Yes or no? A honest answer would be great."

"Like I said, I trust you, with my life… but…" Rippers hesitation alone was answer enough for Xander so he interrupted him. "Okay. Good. Then we should make a deal right here. Just wait a moment here, okay? I'll be right back!"

Rippers look followed the younger man hurrying out of the room with a dumbstruck expression on it. What the hell just happened to him? Ripper wasn't sure. He had never told this to anyone and one of the kids would usually been the last possible person to tell even for Ripper. But Harris wasn't a kid anymore, he was a grown adult now, someone who knows to deal with awkward and unusual situations.

And then there he was again, bringing with him at least twenty ties in very different colours. This collection even outnumbered Ruperts, Ripper pondered and Giles wore ties and suits nearly for his whole life.

"Where did you get all these? Did you just rob a clothes store or what?"

"Nope, you may know, that my childhood wasn't the best one can get and that my parents sucked at their job with me, but my mother never forgot my birthday. Well it doesn't count as much tough, because all I ever got from her were ties. One every year, since I was 5 years old. And I thought that since I'll never wear them, I could use them for something better."

"And that would be?"

"Would you be so kind and grab this chair over there, please?"

Ripper did as he was told and placed it in front of the fireplace.

"Good, now here's the deal. These ties should be enough to tie me down on this chair that I wouldn't be able to loose a muscle without your help. So you can make absolutely sure, that I won't be able thrust in your throat against your will and you can try to find you pleasure in it und maybe get it back."

Ripper wasn't sure what he should make out of this: "Sounds good to me, but I seam to get the better part out of this, don't I? That doesn't seam fair to me…" Ripper sounded really hesitant and not sure at all about this.

"Huh? Are you insane, Rip'? If you neglect the fact that I actually do like a little bondage, you should think again about it. I mean, if you'll be as good with your mouth like you've had been with your hands I won't be able to enjoy my orgasm because I'll have fainted before of pleasure."

That last sentence made Ripper grin, but he wasn't entirely convinced yet about it, so he continued asking: "You know, that I we would leave the secure path of vanilla sex again and return to the kink? With all these bad things that could happen? And you surely didn't think about, that I wouldn't have to suck you off? I could do with you what pleases me alone, as soon as you'd be tied down."

It was Xanders time to grin: "Well, actually I was even counting on that. But now, that I think about it, I have one more condition for you: You can do with me, what you want, but no blindfold. You see…"

Xander wanted to explain further, but Ripper lifted his hand to stop him in the middle of the sentence. "I wouldn't have imagined to do anything like that. So you're sure? Because I can be really nasty, if I want to…"

"Yes, I was counting on that too…" and Xander was actually blushing at that, but sat down on the chair without any more hesitation and waited for Ripper to start with the ties. Only as he shivered with anticipation Ripper was convinced enough to do, what was asked of him.

Ripper began with the ties of only one colour. There were these nice two in plain blue, which secured hands and arms behind the chair. Then two in plain dark green, round Harris' ankles and each leg of the chair. He continued as long with his task, until there were no more ties around and Harris couldn't really do anything more than breath on the chair. He had gotten a ocre and red crisscrossed one between his teeth to shut him up, like Ripper had mumbled, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

It was obvious, that Harris really liked to get tied down, because his erection was nearly purple and leaking in anticipation of the things to come, as Ripper finished with the last tie. Well, Ripper hadn't lied: earlier in his life he did like giving head very much and the musky smell and the needy throbbing of the sex before him mixed with the devotion to him Harris had shown earlier by allowing him to do this made his head nearly spin because of want and desire. But then he considered the possibilities before him, pushing his own arousal back for later and looked for a way to give Harris the kinky mind game, he so obviously wanted to have.

While he thought about it, he saw Harris cock twitch again, really hot for it, nestled in these dark arousing curls which led from the navel to two thin but strong thighs. There it was, the perfect idea, to make this even kinkier, but thinking about their earlier accidents, such a dangerous thing perhaps wasn't the best one he could have. But then again, he didn't call himself Ripper for nothing in his past and he was up for the challenge.

Ripper disappeared into the bathroom leaving a shivering Xander Harris back. But it was the good kind of shiver, you know?

Xander was sweating, shivering and praying to all gods above to help and protect him, but he never – NEVER – had been turned on this much in his life before. Ripper was kneeling for a second time this evening on a pillow between his legs. But this time the touches to his cock and his balls wasn't to make him come, but to protect them from damage and were way more clinical in a way.

Rippers tongue darted out of the corner of his mouth to wet his lips, while the sharp blade of the razor glides smoothly over Harris sensitive skin. Gossebumps started to grow all over his skin and the shivering increased, as he worked the area around his balls, but only two times more and yes – he had him finished. And he didn't cut him once.

He gripped the wet towel he had brought with him from the bathroom and proceeded to clean him from all loose hairs, before he stated: "You look gorgeous this way, Harris. Smooth and large and you took my mark like a man. I think you should get a reward for your troubles with me…" And Ripper just swooped down and blew Harris' mind – not that it needed much to do so.

After only thirty seconds Harris collapsed on the chair, panting harshly through the ties and went absolutely still. Ripper loosed the ties till he could Harris free of them, then he grabbed him and brought him back to the sofa. In spite of his earlier statement Xander didn't black out, but he was in no condition to do more then talk slurred: "I don't think I could do anything good to you by myself, so what do you mean? Do you think we could skip the struggling for the leading part and go right for the 'You fuck me senseless' part of this evening?"

"I think that would be niccce." Ripper hissed, before he asked "Where are the lube and the condoms?"

"Try the drawer beside my bed in the bedroom. The first from above. And hurry, will ya?"

Ripper hurried away.

"Nice toys you've got there Harris!" Ripper purred, as he arrived back from the bedroom. He brought a big bottle of sweet smelling cherry lube and a extra sensitive condom with him, as he settled grinning beside Harris on the sofa. "I don't object to using them, you know? Next time, if you want to, that means."

"Sure!" Harris didn't answer him much, to tired to discuss anything further than their next task at hand and then a very deep and blissful good nights sleep - hopefully in Rippers arms. He wanted to suggest the bedroom, but then felt himself getting draped on his knees over the back-rest of the sofa, as comfortable as he could get there. With his ass at the right angle for Ripper, he soon felt himself thoroughly prepared with the ministrations of an expert. He heard the rustling of the condom package, a light cursing and the sounds of fumbling and then there was nothing except the blissfull, blunt pressure of a hot, nice, lubed cock against his ass.

Yeah, oh yeah. He hold on for the best ride of his life.

Xander woke slowly this morning. His eyelashes flattered, but he didn't open his good eye yet. A familiar weight over his bad eye made him frown.

When was the last time I forget to take the badge of? Ah yes, I remember now, it was the last time I got laid… oh.

the latest events started to realize inside his head and made him frown.

OH!

Now he felt another weight over his ribs too, which must be a nice, warm arm. Rippers nice, warm arm of all people. Then there was a hot breathing body pressed against his backside, spooning him in a very erotic way.

I spite of the fact that his whole body was sore and some of his normally very private parts of skin itched, because of a recent shaving, he felt fantastic. He gripped the arms around him, interlacing their fingers, and sighed deep and contently.

"Good morning Xander." A deep voice rumbled in his ear, still sleepy, but very sexy.

"Good morning Giles." Xander answered, feeling the man stiff up behind him. And not in the good way, so he added, frowning: "What's wrong?"

"Perhaps I should go now…"

"Why should you do such a stupid thing? I have enough groceries here to make a decent breakfast, which you will need for a new, straining day as the Head of the Council, Giles. So don't be dumb, G-man."

But Giles seemed very unsure and actually stammered: "B… but, aren't you, you know… I mean…"

And then Xander suddenly understood and he had to grin: "You mean because Ripper's satisfied for now and you're back on the surface?"

"Well… yes."

"Nah, really Giles. You should know me better than that. I only dealt with Ripper because I care for you. And I wanted to show you, that you don't have to hide your darker side from me. Besides I'm sure, you don't really need Ripper to get from me, what you want, but it's okay, if you'll use him nonetheless. So what do you think, could we work out a deal here?"

"A deal? I think, I like your deals…"

Giles grinned.

Endless End

Finished Cologne, March 2006


End file.
